


Ashen - Dungeons & Dragons 5e homebrew race

by Halcyon_Storm



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyon_Storm/pseuds/Halcyon_Storm
Summary: A homebrew race for dnd 5e. Ashen are human-like people who descend from the legendary Phoenix, reincarnated as human rather than a bird.
Kudos: 1





	Ashen - Dungeons & Dragons 5e homebrew race

# Ashen

Until recently, Ashen were simply seen as anomalous humans, with slight irregularities in their physical form that held no further implications to their origins. Now, their existence has been linked to that of the legendary Phoenix, immortal creatures that are reborn infinitely from the flames of their own ashes. Through reincarnation, these creatures experience life time and time again, living for up to a thousand years before being reborn to begin the cycle once more.

The Phoenix are as elusive as they are fascinating, leading many to only consider their existence as a tale of fiction, fabricated by imaginative storytellers. However, as more information about them is discovered through careful research and analysis of historical notes, so too do more questions about their way of life come to mind. One such matter concerns the indisputable link between the legendary birds and the Ashen people.

For reasons unknown, it appears that these birds of myth sometimes choose to reincarnate not as another iteration of itself, but instead as a human-like entity, exchanging their eternal life for a chance to integrate in our social world. These people retain some of the distinct features of their avian ancestors, and in hindsight the connection between the two appears to be so self-evident that it is difficult to believe we only discover this now. Still, the apparent loss in power the Phoenix undergoes during this transformation alone is enough to question why these birds chose to pursue this path in the first place.

## Ash and Flame

The fact that Ashen were for the longest time seen as no more than deviant humans serves as an example to their similarity. In terms of their physical build, the two are virtually indistinguishable, though Ashen do tend to be quite a bit lighter. Adept mages report that Ashen nearly always have some level of inherent arcane energy within their bodies, but in small enough quantities that it remains undetectable by untrained eyes.

Ashen usually have skin tones ranging between lightly tanned and dark brown, with some reported as having an appropriately ash grey skin color. Their hair tends to be shades of bright red, though here, too, exceptions have been found in blonde, white and even blue hues. In all cases, Ashen hair has been described as exceptionally vibrant, almost luminescent.

Perhaps the most distinctive feature of Ashen is the presence of tattoo-like patterns across their skin. It is not uncommon for an Ashen to have their arms, chest, or face entirely decorated with beautifully artistic lines and shapes, engraved onto their person in a gold or silver color. These designs are not literal tattoos, as they are not inked onto their skin, but rather are present from their birth. From our current understanding these patterns hold no deeper meaning, and are merely for aesthetic purposes, though there are many things about the Ashen we still do not fully know of. Nonetheless, most Ashen are proud of their body art, and do not shy away from showing it off with their clothing choices.

## The Brightest Light

While Ashen are not rare, they are certainly uncommon. Every city of commendable size will have a handful of Ashen people in their hold, but there exist not nearly enough of them for them to form communities of their own. Even if there were, it is unlikely that they would choose to do so. Ashen tend to be outgoing, curious people who enjoy mingling with other peoples and engaging in the social goings-on of townsfolk.

Ashen often find their passion in entertainment and creative pursuits. Many become fashion designers, dancers, shopkeepers, courtesans, or artists. Those more attuned to their arcane heritage choose to pursue the field of magic, where they can become powerful arcane masters and enchanters. They are trendsetters and entrepreneurs, who push others forward with their brightness and progressiveness.

Some Ashen choose a life of exploring and adventuring, and here too they excel in their strengths. As mentioned, their affinity for the arcane makes them excellent spellcasters or healers. Their curiosity can sometimes get the best of them, possibly leading an unassuming Ashen into dangerous predicaments.

## Ashen traits

###  **Languages**

You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial.

###  **Ability Score Increase**

Your Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma scores each increase by 1.

###  **Age**

In their transformation away from their Phoenix form, Ashen lose most of their millennium-long lifespan. Ashen mature at the same rate humans do, and live slightly longer than them, usually to around 150 years.

###  **Alignment**

Ashen are most often good, following in the traditions of their ancestral birds. Some may deviate somewhat from their nature, but evil Ashen would be incredibly rare, if they exist at all. They are generally not unlawful, though their extravert tendencies may manifest itself in chaotic ways.

###  **Size**

Ashen are the same size as humans, generally ranging from 5 to 6 feet tall. They are significantly lighter than humans, and can weigh up to only half of their human equivalents. Your size is Medium.

###  **Speed**

Your base walking speed is 30 feet.

###  **Warmhearted**

You have proficiency in the Persuasion skill.

###  **Phoenix Blood**

Your flame-borne ancestry grants you blood that glows with certain comfortable heat. Even in the coldest of climates, your body heat remains at a pleasant temperature. You have resistance against cold damage.

###  **Shining Light**

You know the Light cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Faerie Fire spell once with this trait as a 1st-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Daylight spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells.


End file.
